nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Bowling (Wii Sports Resort)
Bowling is one of the 12 games featured in Wii Sports Resort. There are two different types of styles to play. One is manual and one is automatic. Using automatic, it tries to calculate when you would let go of the ball. Using manual, you need to hold A and B, swing the ball, then let go of A and B to let go of the ball for more accurate throwing. Game Types Standard Game This is just a classic game of Bowling. Stamps *'Gobble Gobble': Bowl three strikes in a row to get a turkey. Apparently, the term comes from an old custom of giving a turkey to any player that could get three strikes in a row. You can't get this stamp in team play. *'Split Spare': Complete a spare after getting a split on your first throw. A split is when you knock over the headpin but leave other pins side by side or standing with an opening, or split, between them. *'High Roller': Get a score of 200 points or more to receive this stamp. That means, for example, getting all strikes and spares, with at least one double. Very little margin for error! You can't get this stamp in team play. *'Pin Dropper': Score a strike or a spare on every frame (except the third throw of the 10th frame, which doesn't count). You can't get this stamp in team play. *'Perfect Game': Bowl 12 strikes in a row! You can't get this stamp in team play. 100-Pin Game This is just like a normal game of Bowling but with one added twist to it. Every frame starts out with 100 pins. Stamps *'Super Strike': Knock all 100 pins down with one huge strike. That domino effect is so satisfying to watch! *'Split Spare': Complete a spare after getting a split on your first throw. A split is when you knock over the headpin but leave other pins side by side or standing with an opening, or split, between them. *'Off the Wall': Hit the gutter guard once and then get a strike. Bring your skill ... or luck! *'Secret Strike': Word is, there's a somewhat unusual way to get a strike. They say it has something to do with the gutter guards... *'Pin Dropper': Score a strike or a spare on every frame (except the third throw of the 10th frame). You can't get this stamp in team play. Spin Control This is a normal game of Bowling but with guards blocking the way to the pins. You need precise spinage to get past them. If you get a spare, the difficulty becomes Intermediate. If you get a strike, the difficulty jumps to expert. It doesn't go down a level unless you get less than ten pins in a frame. Stamps *'One For All': Knock down at least one pin in every frame. You can't get this stamp in team play. *'Split Spare': Complete a spare after getting a split on your first throw. A split is when you knock over the headpin but leave other pins side by side or standing with an opening, or split, between them. *'Head First': Knock down the headpin in every frame. You can't get this stamp in team play. *'English Major': Score 170 points or more without hitting a single barrier. You have to put English (spin) on the ball to pull it off! You can't get this stamp in team play. *'Pin Dropper': Score a strike or a spare on every frame (except the third throw of the 10th frame, which doesn't count). You can't get this stamp in team play. Trivia *You can change the color of the bowling balls to not blue by pressing the following buttons on the D-pad. **Blue = Up **Green = Down **Pink = Left **Gold = Right External Links Wii Sports Resort IGN Guide Category:Wii Sports Resort activities